


See you soon, love

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin Lucy Stillman, Canon Compliant pretty much, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Pre-Assassin's Creed II, Sex pics, happy women's day!, lucy is trans (as always) and got srs while amongst the templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Rebecca receives an encrypted message.





	See you soon, love

**Author's Note:**

> it still counts as femslash february since i wrote most of this on Feb 28, right?

Rebecca clicked the envelope icon. When was the last time she'd sent anything in an envelope? Weird, how certain things held-over from a prior age. Like the term "hang up" even though telephones had long since ceased to have hanging parts. Or, hell, the term "Brotherhood" even though they sure as hell weren't male-only anymore. Well, you couldn't really compare that to envelopes. Some people still used envelopes.

Anyway. The envelope icon. She'd entered her password by muscle memory and her messages had loaded now. Just three new ones.

The first one was from Bill, a CC of something he'd sent to Shaun about the status of the other European teams. She skimmed it and then deleted it. No news is good news.

The second one was from Guernica, an update on some parts she wanted him to get a hold of for the rebuilt-better-than-ever Animus. She smiled a bit at his comical account of how Dr. Chiu helped him haggle for the stuff at a street market in Hong Kong. "Assuming Mercury doesn't go into a second retrograde, the parts should get to you in just enough time that you can put everything together before your guest of honor has to jump in," the email finished. Rebecca nodded to herself with satisfaction and closed that message.

The third one was something with a scrambled header. The sender was displayed as ****INOPeVhilpk=**** , and the body text was similar, starting with ****tDkhMTAh9OISiT/6ZhoI6TluwVI6PC5mmmSAvHB+ElU5gNE=****.

"Huh," she said, shifting her legs in the chair. Everything incoming was supposed to be automatically scanned on arrival, but she set her anti-virus software to run on this message as a double precaution.

Result: Non-malicious. Encrypted.

Rebecca grinned eagerly and leaned in. "I've got a feeling." She brought up her hand-coded encryption/decryption protocol and directed the email into its API.

The text in the body changed to ****See you soon, love**** , and a few image files.

Rebecca's grin got bigger and she scooted her chair in closer.

Yes, it was a seductive picture from Lucy. A shot down from the neckline, with the shirt buttons all undone, the lights all dim, her fingers spreading softly over her bosom, two framing a dark nipple that showed through the thin pink of her bra.

Oh god, she was leaning over a desk. She knew Rebecca loved that. Some of the best times they'd fucked had been on desks.

(Was that Vidic's desk? Oh, how naughty~)

Rebecca scooted her monitor closer, and scrolled down. Lucy's shirt was absent in the second image, and so was her skirt. She was laid out across Abstergo's Animus (ugh, that thing was so fucking __ugly__ ) with her hands in her panties, and giving the camera a come-and-fuck-me look.

"Oh fuck, I miss you," Rebecca whispered to the screen. She zoomed the image, putting one hand in her own panties as she drank in the shiny gloss of Lucy's lips, the perk of her nipples... just everything about her was wonderful. "Come and lay across my bed, be so much more comfortable than that fucking cold metal."

She exhaled, and scrolled down again.

The third and final image was shot from between Lucy's thighs, looking up across her body. She was completely nude now, the end of a gleaming green dildo and the sweet curls of her pubes center frame for Rebecca's enjoyment. Lucy's face was in ecstasy, her cheeks all flush and one hand over her mouth.

Rebecca grinned, imagining the noises of pleasure Lucy was trying to stifle. "Cold metal has its perks sometimes, I guess." She opened a new tab real quick and tapped out a reply email one-handed (the fingers of her other hand were busy, and wet).

thx so so so much for the pics! don't forget to bring that green thing with u when u escape, girl! i'm gonna give ur pussy a great workout to make up for all those years u missed out on!

She sent it through the encrypter. And then she got busy with her other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> may be continued if i can


End file.
